Crashing Seas Rising Hearts
by Comander of the Cards
Summary: Percy has his heart broken by Annabeth, causing him to go into a depression. Poseidon decides to take Percy to Atlantis to help him heal. Meanwhile Nico and Jason come out with their feelings for Percy, and they aren't the only ones. Many of the gods are going after Percy's heart. But will Percy come back changed?
1. Betrayal

**(Okay so this is first fanfic I'm writing on my new tablet. This Percy off the deep end.)**

It was a day like any other at Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson was going down to the beach to meet with Annabeth Chase, the love of his life. After the Giant War everything was peaceful, other than the fact that Jason and Piper had broken up. Piper had announced she was gay and dumped Jason a month after the war. Jason didn't take it to hard, saying he had eyes on someone else but never said who, but he, Nico and Jason had been hanging out more. Nico and Will had gotten together but broken up a week later. Percy was just happy to be spending time with some of his best friends.

When Percy go to the beach he saw Annabeth sitting there but with someone else. As he got closer he realized it was Piper McLain. And she was kissing Annabeth.

Percy's heart shattered right there and then and he took off running for his cabin. While he was running he did not realize the odd looks he was getting or the strong tears running down his face. Nico and Jason saw him and ran into his cabin and slam the door tears accumulate even more as he flopped on the bed and sobbed. Has he done something wrong to make Annabeth cheat on him or was a cruel joke by the fates or perhaps Aphrodite? He didn't know he didn't care all he knew is his heart was broken.

" Percy is everything okay we saw you crying come on let us in." Nico said outside.

" Go away and let me rot in my heart ache!" Percy screamed.

Jason and Nico decide to let Percy be unaware that this would be going on for another week.

No one has seen Percy come out of this cabin whatsoever for an entire week. Grover try getting pursuit of come out by say he needs to eat but Percy with just Grover and tell him to go away Clasries Percy to apply he said he wasn't feeling well and even Annabeth tried to apologize but that ended up with her getting sprayed in the face with salt water. Chiron even came to see how Percy of a survey and try to cook them out of the cabin but too little to no success. Finally they had to bring out the big guns Poseidon himself.

It was starting in the second week of Percy self-imposed imprisoning and his cabin. Posiden finally come to check on Percy but Percy was in worse shape than ever.

Percy's normally shiny black hair is now dull slightly grey looking. Green eyes that used to shine like the emeralds in the sea now look nothing more than dry grass. Percy also look malnourished and dehydrated which is not good for the son of Poseidon.

" Percy are you okay?" Poseidon asked.

" No, my heart feels like its been taken on my chest and ripped out and stomped on and then give it to miss O'Leary as a chew toy." Percy moaned.

Who sang Brown he knew that his son is deserve better than that awful daughter of Athena and he was definitely going to have a chat Aphrodite after this. The same roads Portishead side he knew his son was hurting but I didn't never knew how to cure heartbreak he wasn't Cupid after all. That's when I thought came to him.

" Percy why don't you come stay with me Atlantis for a while?" Poseidon asked.


	2. Friends in a hopeful place

" Atlantis really you want me to come with you to Atlantis?" Percy says.

Poseidon nods and hugs his son. He knew this would be breaking ancient laws in Zues might have a hissy fit but son needed him.

" I will come back to camp in one day until then make sure to pack up and say goodbye to your friends I suggest you stay for a couple days maybe a couple weeks." Poseidon says.

Percy grinned and hugs his father. He had almost forgotten what joy had felt like.

Poseidon held his son in his arms, happy to see his son smiling again.

A few hours later Percy was packing for Atlantis when Nico and Jason walked in.

"Hey Percy, are you feeling better?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, dad even asked me to come to Atlantis for a while." Percy said.

"How long a while?" Nico asks.

"I don't know, a few weeks, couple months maybe." He says

Nico and Jason shared a look. They didn't was Percy leaving so soon. They had both planned on cheering up by taking him out the next day.

"Well before you go how about out for pizza and catch a movie." Jason asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah it sounds like fun." Nico said.

"Sure." Percy says.

After getting an extra large mushroom, pepperoni and black olive pizza they headed to see Finding Dory. Percy begged to get blue sour punch straws and popcorn. They couldn't says no, especially when he gave them the adorable puppy dog eyes. During the the whole movie Jason and Nico glared daggers at each other.

"He's mine." Nico mouthed to Jason.

"No he's mine." Jason mouthed back.

Percy yawned and laid his head on Jason's shoulder. Jason smirked at Nico.

After the movie Percy was exhausted, sugar on ADHD Half-Blood was bound to have that effect. Nico shadow traveled them back to camp. Percy was half asleep so Jason carried Percy bridal style back to his cabin. After setting Percy in his bed Jason and Nico met outside.

"Back of Di Angelo, he's mine." Jason hissed.

"He's not your's Grace. Look we both like him so why don't we compete for him?" he asks

"Fine but we need to swear on the river Styx that neither of us will cheat or tell Percy." Jason said.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not cheat or tell Percy about the bet." Nico said.

Thunder boomed over head sealing the oath.

Jason left for his cabin but Nico shadow traveled into Percy's cabin and let a little something for him on his dresser. Nico smiled at the sleeping son of Poseidon and shadow traveled back to his cabin.

The next morning Percy leaped out of bed. He showered and got ready for the trip to Atlantis when he saw it. A stuffed black cat with green eyes and wearing a blue collar. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He picked it up and hugged it. He saw a little card and picked it up.

" _Something to remember me by in Atlantis.-Nico."_ He read it out loud.

Percy smiled into the stuffed animal at the card back down. Nico was pretty thoughtful . Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Opening it, he found a blue box filled with blue sweets and a note.

" _Something sweet for a sweet guy.-Jason, Ps. Don't eat all of this in one day Percy. "_

Percy blushed red and took the box inside with a smile. But little did he know he was being watched by familiar pair of blue eyes.

" _Soon Percy, you'll be with me. Right where you belong. "_


	3. Sea what Mean?

It was Lunch time when Poseidon came to get Percy. As the king of the sea walked up to the Dining Pavilion he noticed Jason and Nico sitting with Percy at his table. He smiled to himself, glad that Percy had such good friends.

"Percy!" Someone yelled from across the pavilion. It was the blond daughter of Athena. _**"Annabeth"**_ Poseidon hissed in his head. The blond brat **(Wanted to put a stronger word in here but decided against it. )** was running over to Percy but Nico and Jason blocked her.

"What do you what Chase?" Nico practically hissed.

"I just wanted to talk to Percy. " Annabeth said.

Jason glared at the spawn of Athena. "You had your chance to talk with him before the beach incident. But no you didn't. You hurt him and we are not going to let you near him again." Jason growled.

By now everyone in the pavilion was watching them, except for Mr. D.

Annabeth glared at them. If she wanted to talk to Percy then by the gods she'll talk to him. She pushes them out of her way.

"Hey- P-Percy?" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Percy.

Percy was giving her a look that went beyond the evil eye, looking like it came straight from Hades.

"Listen Annabeth, I don't want to talk to ever again. You betrayed my trust, discarded me like a piece of crap. I'm sorry to say we can't be friends. Now. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Percy yelled.

The whole pavilion went silent as they watched the son of Poseidon tell the daughter of Athena off. Poseidon watched with amusement, he knew this was going to be the outcome. Percy walked off in a huff back to his cabin.

Poseidon sighed, Percy really needed this trip, but he was happy he had friends to help him out.

The familiar blue eyed person watched Percy go into his cabin. He smirked. Things were going as planned.

Percy sat on his bed and sighed. He really did not need this right before his trip. As he sat there in the quite he began to wonder how Amphitrite and Triton would take his visit. The last time he saw his half brother he wasn't so welcoming and who knew what Amphitrite would think.

"Percy?" Poseidon said opening the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… It's just… Annabeth is just so weird! I don't understand, first she breaks my heart and now she tries flirting with me?! It's because of her I'm not into girls anymore!" Percy yelled.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. Percy was…..Gay?

Percy realized what he said and blushed.

"Percy are you gay?" Poseidon asked.

"I-I… I think I am. Please don't hate me.." he said looking down.

Poseidon tilted his son's head up and gave him a kind smile.

"Percy I don't care if you're strait, bisexual or gay. You are my son and I love you no matter what." Poseidon said hugging Percy.

Percy hugged back and smiled.

Soon Poseidon and Percy and all of Percy's things together and were ready to leave. Percy said goodbye to his friends and glared at Annabeth.

"Ready Percy?" Poseidon asked.

He nodded and with a fresh sea breeze they vanished.

The blue eyed man smirk as he walked to a hidden cove just a mile outside camp.

Inside was a massive yacht that could easily be mistaken for a small cruise ship. As he walked aboard a wolf like monster greeted him.

"Master, we are ready for departure. Just give the word." The wolf thing said.

"Set a course for the Bermuda Triangle and after we pick up the Sea Prince we will set a course for Alaska." The man said.

" Yes Master." It said.

The man walked to a large suite. The bed was a large king that had dark blue pillows, sea foam green sheets and a pearl white comforter. The man smiled to himself and walked onto the balcony. The sun glowed onto his sandy blond hair and dumped made his long white scar shine.

"Don't worry Percy, soon you'll be where you belong. In my arms." He said to himself.

Percy opened his eyes and gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him. The wall surrounding Atlantis was made of multi colored coral with different species of fish swimming in and out.

"Wow." Percy said.

"Oh this is nothing, wait till you see the palace. " Poseidon said.

As they swam threw the city Percy was amazed at the seer beauty of the city. The buildings were made of different coral brings and sand stone. Merpeople swam up and down the street stopped when they saw Poseidon and Percy. All of them bowed to Percy and Poseidon as the pair swam by. Percy felt a little awkward as they bowed.

"Come along Percy, Amphitrite and Triton are waiting for us." Poseidon said.

"Are you sure they're fine with me coming here?" he asked with nervousness clear in his voice.

"Don't worry Percy, things will be different this time. I can promise you that." Poseidon said, but his eyes said something like 'I know something you don't know'.

Yeah this time would be different and he would FINish this silly grudge he and Triton had.


End file.
